


Underwater

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Pool Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Junmyeon and Yixing are having a blast after the pool photoshoot.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	Underwater

Yixing had just finished his pool photoshoot. Their hotel reception was kind to offer for the team private shooting hours. Junmyeon was sunbathing near the pool and admiring how sexy Yixing looked in his new swim shorts.

“You got everything done?” Junmyeon asked while he saw photographers leaving the pool.

“Yes, now I’m free.” Yixing said and smiled.

“Finally. Come here, sunbathing feels so nice in this hot weather.” Junmyeon whined, trying to get Yixing’s attention.

“But the water feels so fresh. Let’s swim a little, it’s also good way to exercise!” Yixing said before he jumped underwater.

“Fine fine, wait a bit!” Junmyeon shouted and just like that jumped in the pool.

Junmyeon and Yixing swam for about an hour and tried to break their previous swimming records. And knowing how much in love they were, many kisses were shared besides swimming. After a while Yixing swam to the side of the pool, tying to massage his shoulder that he had sprained during practise yesterday.

“Is your shoulder still hurting?” Junmyeon asked.

“A bit yes, but now as much as yesterday. Don’t worry I’m fine really.” Yixing assured and kissed Junmyeon’s cheek.

“Let me help you a little, Jongdae showed me some new massage moves for that area.” Junmyeon said and got into work right away.

Yixing used to not be fan of massages. He always thought they never worked for him, but after Junmyeon gave him a massage once, he realized they can work even for him. It’s okay to say that Junmyeon became his private masseur after that.

“Mm that feels nice, now it’s much better.” Yixing smiled while saying that.

“Good. Though I’m not done yet.” Junmyeon said in very seductive way, making Yixing excited.

“Wonder what you have in your mind.” Yixing hummed but soon moaned a little.

Junmyeon had placed his hands on Yixing’s lower back, and very soon he went right on his ass, starting to massage that glorious thing. Yixing saw that coming but was happy based on his sounds.

“Fuck…you always know how to pleasure me.” Yixing moaned.

“Of course my love. Just relax now” Junmyeon said while he lowered down Yixing’s shorts. After that he got on his knees and started to eat out his lover’s delicious ass. More moans could be heard.

“Aah…oh my god yes please!” Yixing couldn’t say anything else besides moaning. He was glad they had couple of minutes left till their private hour ends.

“You sound so good. So good for me.” Junmyeon said and stood up so that he could lower down his own shorts. Then he continued while taking a hold on his hard boner: “You ready?”

“I was born to be ready, please I’m getting impatient-“ Was all Yixing could say before he felt Junmyeon’s cock inside him. Junmyeon started right away fast rhythm. While fucking in deep and loving way he gave kisses all over Yixing’s back and neck, as well as massaging his cock.

“Ahh…you always fuck me so well!” Yixing moaned, he was shaking due to the pleasure.

“Everything for my love!” Junmyeon said while turning Yixing’s head and giving him a deep kiss on his lips.

“Aah…yes Yixing I’m cumming!” Junmyeon moaned while he finally came deep inside.

“Aah fuck Junmyeon!” Yixing moaned while Junmyeon hugged him close.

They rested for a while, just hugging each other and giving sweet kisses. Then they started to put their shorts back on and getting out of the pool since their private hour was about to end.

“That was great, thank you.” Yixing said while kissing Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Yes, it was so great.” Junmyeon said while they walked back to their hotel room.


End file.
